One form of adaptor for fixing at least one measuring means to a motor vehicle wheel, more particularly for measuring the position of the wheel, is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,446,967. That adaptor provides for fixing the measuring means to the wheel with a given positional reference in relation to the wheel axis by means of a carrier for the measuring means. More specifically, the measuring means such as an angle measuring means is fixed to the carrier and the carrier is in turn fixed to the vehicle wheel by suitable fixing means so that the measuring means enjoys the above-mentioned positional reference in relation to the wheel axis. The fixing means are mounted displaceably on the carrier and are guided thereon in radial directions. By virtue of a common movement of the fixing means, they can be gripped fast to the disk portion of the vehicle wheel to produce reaction forces for centering the carrier relative to the wheel axis. For that purpose the fixing means can be fitted in positively locking relationship on to screw heads of fixing screws with which the motor vehicle wheel is secured to the vehicle.
Attention may also be directed to DE 92 06 155 U1 disclosing a fixing arrangement for fixing measuring units to motor vehicle wheels, in which a plurality of clamping sleeves can be fixedly fitted on to the wheel nuts or the wheel studs, as fixing means. The clamping sleeves are guided movably in the radial direction on the fixing arrangement. All the clamping sleeves are set to a uniform radial spacing from the center point of the fixing arrangement, as in the case of the configuration disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,446,967.
DE 44 12 196 A1 also discloses an arrangement in which a carrier of an adaptor is provided with fixing means which are mounted in such a way that they can turn or tilt, and with which the carrier is to be fixed to the disk portion of the vehicle wheel. In that arrangement the fixing means are guided rotatably in directions extending perpendicularly to radial directions, by a guide means which is movable relative to the carrier.